How to Get Izzy off the Computer
by sheltie
Summary: A nice little spicy Koumi fluff piece. Rated T to be overly safe.


**How to Get Izzy off the Computer**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Digimon at all_

* * *

**A/N: I haven't done a Koumi in a while so I thought why not. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa sighed as she dropped her bags. She had finished another great shopping trip and it felt good relieving all that weight from her arms. She then heard a sound she was quite familiar with. the ticking and tacking of keys. She smiled as she knew who it was. She made her way over being as silent as possible though she knew that was a moot point since the person was so wrapped up in whatever they were doing to even notice anything at all.

She got to the room that she heard the noise and found one Izzy Izumi typing away like usual. Every now and again he'd pause in thought then begin again. Mimi crept closer and then wrapped her arms around Izzy's neck and kissed him on the cheek in greeting.

"Hi Izzy" she said sweetly in his ear.

"Hey Mimi, when did you get in?" Izzy asked his eyes never leaving the glowing screen.

"Just a bit ago. So what are you doing?" Mimi asked.

Izzy went off on some thing that Mimi was bound not to understand, but she listened as best as she could.

"That sounds fascinating" she said.

"Yeah, but only if I could get it to work" Izzy said with a frown.

"You will Izzy, you're a genius" Mimi said as she kissed his cheek again.

This time Izzy responded and his response was red cheeks.

"Mimi, um, why are you so close to me?" Izzy asked in a stuttering tone.

"Because I want to be, besides you smell good Mr. Izumi" Mimi purred.

Izzy began to sweat a bit. He's never had a girl this close to him. Only his mom really and she doesn't even count. Not even Sora or Kari or even Yolei ever got this close to him. he could smell her so intimately. She smelled like peaches and vanilla. It was driving him crazy really. He was now finding it hard to focus on his computer screen with Mimi hanging on him now that he's realized it. Her soft warm arms wrapped around his neck. Her body, which only stopped by the back of his chair, to being pressed against his.

_My hormones are getting out of control. But why? Why is it that Mimi is the one doing this to me, why?_ Izzy thought.

Now Izzy was considered a nerd, but he's had a few girlfriends in his life contrary to what Matt or Tai say that his only girlfriend is his computer. They are wrong since he's had the company of the female persuasion.

"Izzy, aren't you supposed to be working?" Mimi asked breathing into Izzy's ear.

This drove Izzy nuts as he tried to refocus on the screen.

"Uh, um, yeah. Just give me a minute to gather my thoughts" he said as he tried to do just that without success.

Mimi did her best to fight off the triumphal smirk that was fighting its way to her face. Her impromptu plan at messing with Izzy was working. She had to thank Tai for the advice of don't think, just do. Just he probably wasn't talking about this when he gave her this advice. But it was working so who really cares. She then leaned over some more pressing her cheek against Izzy's.

Izzy felt the movement and gulped as he felt skin-to-skin contact and it was like his cheek was on fire with Mimi's cheek touching his. He was now fighting with all of his might to keep focused, but it was a losing battle.

"Izzy, is everything alright?" Mimi asked innocently.

"Sure, fine, everything is fine" Izzy said first in a squeaky pitch then dropped down to his more normal voice.

Mimi finally let out her smirk as she decided to try something. She spun Izzy's chair around and straddled Izzy's lap. She had her arms wrapped around Izzy neck and she was staring him right in the eyes. She saw how bright red Izzy's cheeks were and how flustered he looked and she thought he looked so darn cute.

"Hi Izzy" she said in a husky tone.

Izzy gulped. He was a goner now. He had Mimi sitting in his lap in a provocative manner. Pushing her body against his and he just lost it. His arms went around Mimi's waist to keep her close. He then moved his head close and kissed her. Mimi was a bit surprised, but kissed right back. When they pulled away due to lack of oxygen Mimi had a victorious grin on her face.

"I win" she said.

"Yeah, you got me off my computer. So what should be your reward?" Izzy asked.

"I think I can up with a few things" Mimi said saucily as she then returned to kissing Izzy.

Let just say Izzy never returned to his computer for a good long while. He had more important business such as rewarding Mimi.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this one. Hoped you liked it. I had this odd flash of inspiration and I followed it to get this. Don't ask how this came about I just started writing it and poof, here it is done with. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
